The Moon Has It's Mysteries
by SkyBlue-Dreamer
Summary: After a mysterious death, Amy is determined to leave it all behind. But ends up intwined in a web of Vampires, Hunters and things even more mysterious... ShadAmy
1. Chapter 1

**The Moo****n Has It's Mysteries**

**Disclaimer: **This is a FAN-FICTION! Meaning that it is a FICTION written by a FAN using characters that he/she obviously DOES NOT OWN! So sue at your peril!

**AN:** At first it is kinda Sonamy, but it will be Shadamy later. This is an AU (Alternate Universe). "_" = speaking. ~_~ = thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

The cold ground stared up at her, mocking her… taunting her with it's recent claim. The ceremony had been over hours ago, but she couldn't move form the spot beside the recently upturned dirt. Tears slid down her face and onto the greedy dirt as she read the inscription again…

**Here Lies:**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog**

**May He Rest In Peace…**

She numbly put a single rose atop his grave. The pure white petals of the rose standing out against the deep brown of the earth; almost identical to the one he gave her. Feeling numb and heart aching she stiffly stood up and took a deep and long look at Sonic's final - her throat choked up at the word - resting place. Eventually she turned and began slowly walking away; not bothering to wipe the hot tears still present on her face. A freak accident they called it… Somehow she just couldn't believe it.

_**2 weeks later…**_

~She was finally here: Andromeda.~ Amy thought dryly opening a box labeled 'Dresses' and starting to put them into her new closet. So far it wasn't up to her expectations. Sure the people were friendly enough, but she didn't see how anyone (let alone Sonic) call it adventurous. Add that to the fact there wasn't a mall in site. After the… incident… she just had to move and after heartfelt good-byes to her family (she treated it as her last good-bye), she set off to the town of her choice. Her choice happened to be Andromeda; a little town with beautiful scenery and eerie stories circling it. So far it had been a little disappointing compared to how Sonic described it: brimming with adventure and filled with danger. The average height hedgehog sighed, tossed the now empty cardboard box on the wooden floor and flopped down on her pink accentuated bed. Maybe she would know more tomorrow; at her first day at her new school. Amy soon dozed off: greeted by a cocky smile and emerald-eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: **Probably should've mentioned in the last chapter, but I'm actually not a ShadAmy fan. This is for PurpleMoonlitWolf! Reviews keep me motivated! Should I continue? ON WITH THE STORY! XD

**Chapter 2**

Andromeda Academy (or as the students preferred to call it: 'A Academy') was big and grand for such a small town. Not so big that it would rival any city's, but it was remarkably grand. Almost every inch of the academy was intricately designed. It almost gave one the impression of a majestic castle from the medieval times; all elegantly carved stone. It had a tall stone wall and a big, intimidating iron gate. Inside though, had been modernized to better suit the needs of it's occupants.

Amy gave a nervous tug at the hem of her school skirt as she passed through the steel gates of the school. The school uniform was a slightly shorter-than-knee-length black skirt, a white blouse, mid-thigh-length white stockings and plain black shoes for girls, while the boys had white button-up shirts, long black pants, white socks and black dress shoes. Yep, you guessed it: The Academy's colours were black and white. The deeper she went into the school, the more she started noticing people. And the more they started noticing her. After collecting her schedule she tried to find her first class… and proceeded to get lost in the similar hallways of the school.

She was now somewhere behind the huge school, where there weren't many people. She looked around hoping for some sort of sign, her short pink hair swishing slightly. Her eyes locked on a lone dark form, his back resting on a shady tree. As if sensing his audience his eyes snapped open and focused on Amy. Amy's Jade eyes widened as she met his eyes. They drew her in; the same intensity and colour of roaring fire…

Pressure on her shoulder broke her trance and instinct took over. "HAI-YA!" Amy yelled turning around, bringing her school-bag above her head and unleashing a quick attack upon the unfortunate head of the person who had disturbed her. A stunned second passed before Amy realized what she had done. "Oh, I'm SO sorry!" Amy blurted out, removing her bag from the top of her victim's head. "Ow... What's with the violence?" Light green quills that had been flattened from the blow stood up in a punk hairstyle, which was further messed up by the owner of it running his hands through it, "I didn't even do anything!". He (for it was a he) looked up and Sapphire eyes widened as they gazed at her face. Suddenly he smiled, "Oh, it's Okay! It's really no big deal. Name's Manic. And your's?", he asked bowing extravagantly, taking and lightly kissing one of her gloved hands. Manic was about her height (when he wasn't bowing) with a devil-may-care grin. As well as the regular school uniform, he sported spiked armbands (which went against the school dress code) as well as twin gold hoops in his left ear. Amy blushed at the kiss, still in slight shock at how exceptionally well he took his head being slammed by a bag filled with books (she was stronger than she looked), "Well… It's Amy, but-". A yelp of pain from Manic cut her off as his un-pierced ear was roughly tugged on. Manic's new assailant was a beautiful mongoose with most of her long purple hair pushed back by a black hairband (the remaining hair forming her fringe) and a stern look on her face. She was slender and slightly taller than the surprised pink hedgehog. She had three silver hoops in her left ear, long dark lashes and wore up-to-the-sleeve gloves (although customized were allowed).

Her face softened as she turned to Amy, "Sorry about Manic; he's a shameless flirt.", she said apologetically, giving Manic's ear one last tug before releasing her hold on it. Amy smiled in relief, "Oh, it's okay. By the way I'm Amy!". The pretty mongoose smiled back, "Mina. First day?". Amy opened her mouth to respond, but Manic took over, "Jeeze Mina… You have to try to rip my ear off? Not cool.". Mina grinned as a response; her soft green eyes twinkling with mischief. Manic turned to Amy, "Well, as it's your first day, Mina & I will give you the lowdown on the school. We've only been here a week, but we already know this school like the back of our hands!". Amy smiled at how friendly Manic and Mina were. As she was led off towards her classes (her new friends explaining the school) she looked back over her shoulder. The hedgehog with the piercing eyes had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN****: **Watch out people, this might be discontinued... I've just lost so much inspiration for this and I've only gotten 1 review (which as you should know are my source of happiness). Any suggestions for this story are welcome. And any feedback is greatly needed! If this story is discontinued it will put up for adoption. And if no-one likes it, it will disappear. Yep, it won't even be here for archiving... Okay, I'm done now. On with this sad excuse for a chapter. :(

**Chapter 3**

As it turns out: Mina and Manic were both in her Math, PE and English classes. Manic was also in her French and Investigation classes, while Mina joined her in Social Studies and Journalism. So Cooking, Tennis and Photography were going to be the longest 45 min periods ever. And of course being the new girl didn't help.

Form class was just as embarrassing as Amy thought it would be. She had had to stand in front of the entire class and introduce herself, while enduring sniggers and wolf calls from various members of her class. At least her friends were there showing subtle signs of encouragement: a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

English was a nightmare; the teacher kept babbling on in this boring, monotone voice (which didn't suit the spectacled, middle-aged male raccoon teacher) about some play a long-dead man wrote a century ago. It didn't improve things that Mr. Onnut expected Amy to be able to quote the same dead guy's play off-by-heart!

A wacky leopard called Ms. Citara made Social Studies very fun. With brunette hair in layers and a playful look ever-present, she infected the whole class with excitement and had them spend all lesson greeting their partner (Amy paired with Mina) in different ways. So far that was her favorite class and it ended way too quickly.

Investigation was… different. The young sparrow teacher, Ms. Jossa, had them try to guess the name of the previous owners of several old books. Amy had glared at the book and was about to tell the teacher how seriously unfair the task was, until Manic (who had been partnered with her. Thank goodness that seemingly all the teachers let them pick their own partners!) flashed her a confidant grin and, with the ease of highly-trained skill, pointed out the required name in the front of the book. Needless to say: Amy had been delighted with Manic and returned a cute thank-you smile back. Fortunately this didn't trigger a 'flirt-fest' and they casually chatted and joked around the rest of the period.

PE was the usual laps. The stern Mr. Daugil, a 40-year-old canine, being the average Gym teacher, made Amy frustrated and seemed to only be on HER case. Luckily Amy was pretty fit, and he couldn't find much wrong with her… except when he kept comparing her other furries she didn't know.

At break Amy asked Manic and Mina why he was so harsh on her. Mina gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry he's just like that 'cause you're not an elite.". Amy blinked, confusedly "An elite?". Mina nodded, "The elites, as every student calls them, are a bunch of students that keep to themselves and seem to excel at everything.". Manic joined in, "And we mean everything.". Amy was intrigued, "Who are these 'elite' guys?".

Manic nodded with his head towards a group of people who stood away from everyone else, a group consisting of four members, a wary chameleon, a beautiful bat, a bored-looking purple cat and… the ebony hedgehog she had seen that morning.

"Amy?"

"Huh, what?" Amy asked snapping out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Don't bother, they don't talk to us 'normies'". Mina said, a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, especially Shadow, that black hedgehog with the red streaks. He hates us." Manic said very nonchalantly.

Amy looked back towards the group and rested her eyes on Shadow. She couldn't help it, it was as if she was drawn to him. But she couldn't help but wonder… what made 'them' so different from the rest of the school…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to AmyRoseConquersAll, romancebookworm, and naya thehedgehog for the reviews! A warning to all Shadamy Fans… This chapter does NOT mean it's a Sonamy. I already told you it wasn't! But I have to BUILD UP to it! No offense, but I prefer Shadamy (not that I like the couple yet) to be more natural than "Amy realized that Sonic didn't love her. But it was okay 'cause she loved Shadow more anyway." This story is dedicated to you guys and my sister (hope you're still reading this!).**

**Also if anyone can tell me how C2s work and why this story is in a C2 please tell me!**

"" Speaking

~~ Thoughts

/ Chapter 4 \

~They could be twins.~ Amy thought to herself after catching herself staring at Shadow for the umpteenth time that day. The ebony hedgehog, despite having completely different body language and demeanour, had exactly the same body build as Sonic had. She blinked seeing tell-tale signs of muscle. Obviously he was at least a little bit stronger than the late runner. She frowned ~Stop comparing every male hedgehog you see to Sonic, Amy!~ she chided herself, ~You're just making it worse…~. She took another bite of her lunch, the apple a poor substitute for her yearning for her Sonic back. Unable to stop comparing so soon, her mind simply went right back to processing the sight of the sullen hedgehog. Shadow seemed like a rebel, but unlike Sonic who just didn't like fitting into the norm, the dark hedgehog seemed like he wasn't likely to roll over for anyone. He was no doormat. Realizing that if she didn't stop staring at the, admittedly handsome and undoubtedly uninterested hedgehog, Mina and Manic would once again tease her for having 'a widdle crush' (which she did NOT have) and tell her what she knew already: Shadow wouldn't be friendly or open up to anybody. Which was a shame, because he always seemed so alone…

She turned back to her little group, situated on the grass in the school grounds. ~Manic could also be his twin.~ Amy thought soberly, noting that the neon-green hedgehog also had the same body structure and shape. He had the same flare of music that Sonic had, although Manic favoured drums over a guitar any day. Manic's eyes, although the wrong colour, also had that same spark that her blue beau had…

**/Flashback/**

"And THAT'S when I swooped in, cutting through the air like a knife through melted butter!" Sonic grinned brightly, white-gloved hands making a 'cutting' motion. His emerald eyes shone with excitement and a feeling of giddy happiness emanated off of him in waves.

Amy smiled too, her chest pounding from the enthusiasm and imaginary adrenalin that Sonic's stories seemed to infuse her with. The pink hedgehog grabbed one of his arms, jade eyes shut tightly, imagining herself there… In crumbling ruins, whooshing through the air at incredible speeds, her beloved Sonic by her side… Smiling at her like-

"Amy!" The uncomfortable hedgehog yelled, already trying to dislodge her from her chosen grip.

The smaller hedgehog rolled her eyes at 'Sonic being embarrassed' and smiled sweetly up at him, moving closer to him, "Sorry, Sonic. Guess I just got caught up in your story."

For some reason this didn't persuade the spiky speedster, "Ames, how does THAT story make you wanna hug me?"

Amy felt a little trill as Sonic used his nickname for her. The one he, himself gave her. She continued hugging him, however, "Oh, Sonic! Why won't you take ME on one of your adventures?"

The hedgehog sighed, Amy was always tough to dissuade and simply leaving 'because he didn't want go through this again' wasn't an option this time, as the pressure on his right arm assured him. "Ames, I told ya, you got school. Besides being an adventurer is just what I do."

Amy frowned, releasing Sonic from his entrapment, "But you take Tails with!" she protested, hands coming to rest on her hips.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well, Tails is a genius. He tags along with me whenever and besides he already can go through college!"

Amy frowned deeper, Sonic could be soooooo stubborn! Why did she have to fall for such a guy? "That doesn't explain why I can't go with." She replied, arms now folded across her small chest.

Sonic chuckled, obviously now trying to appease the hammer-prone girl, "It's not always as exciting as I make it out to be." he lied.

Amy raised an eyebrow, knowing that Sonic always had at least five new stories to tell every time he came to visit. She was just about to voice it when Sonic cut her off.

"Seriously." The blue boy appeased, "If the media hasn't caught wind of me yet, it's not so interesting." Amy raised her eyebrow. Sonic continued, "I'll make it up to you then. Twinkle Park. This Saturday. Six o'clock sharp."

Amy eyes widened, brightening as more light hit her jade orbs. And her arms seemed to instantly wrap around her blue beau's waist at a speed than even Sonic probably would be envious of. She felt her heart overflow with happiness and euphoria at just HEARING Sonic say those words. The small hedgehog's brain buzzed with excitement and anticipation as she looked up into Sonic's emerald eyes… Eyes that were so alive. ~A whole night with the most handsome hedgehog to ever walk the planet!~ she cheered inwardly. She hugged him tighter and almost squealed in pleasure… "It's a date!".

**/End of Flashback/**

"Dudette! Are you freezing out on me?" Manic's voice broke her out of her daydream.

Amy jolted back to reality and slapped on a smile, even though she felt her heart ache at the thought of now never being able to go with Sonic to Twinkle Park, "Sorry, just wondering where I should scope out for the night scene." She lied hoping that the drummer would buy her story.

"No, you won't!" Mina said, grabbing the younger girl's hand to show that she wasn't joking. Her usually soft green eyes were hard, portraying that she was dead serious.

Amy's head swivelled back to Manic as he spoke up again, the laughing tone gone from his voice, "She's right, Amy. Don't EVER go out here at night."

The pink hedgehog suddenly noted how dark and almost foreboding the air seemed to turn. Even the sky seemed to change, as the overhead clouds thickened.

Amy blinked, her brain struggling to cope with the sudden change in atmosphere, "But why?"

"Creepy things, dudette." Manic half-whispered in an eerie tone, "The word on the street is that you go out and are never seen again… And if you are found…" He leaned in closer and the hair at the back of Amy's neck stood up, "You're barely recognisable."

AN: Action and intrigue and all that good stuff should happen soon… Thanks for reading and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, it's been like a year since I've last uploaded a chapter to my sheer embarrassment! Please forgive the huge delay and enjoy the chapter.**

**Before that however, I'd like to specially thank PurpleMoonlitWolf, amber, D.j, and Twix the Hedgehog for reviewing as well as everyone who faved or is following this story. You all ROCK!**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was strange how life continued after a time when your world ended, but Amy found herself falling into a routine of sorts in her new life. In the morning she'd go to school earlier and secretly glanced at the 'elites'. Then classes would start and she'd go through the motions, enjoying them every now and then when they had a partner assignment (pairing with Manic usually). Manic and Mina usually caught up to her during break and they'd share lunch and talk about anything that came to mind, short of her previous life. Then she'd go through the second half of classes before hanging with her friends after school. She'd always be home at six and never went out at night. The next day it would start all over again. Her weekends were mostly devoted to unpacking or thinking about the people she left behind.

She learnt a bit during her lunchtime talks with her two new friends such as the fact Manic was a drummer and wanted to form a band. She also learnt that there was a kid called Justin who stole pencils for some unknown reason. Manic and Mina had been friends since starting high school ever since the mongoose caught Manic practising a beat on the lockers after school one day. Amy also had the pleasure of hearing Mina sing one Tuesday afternoon. She had a beautiful voice; strong, smooth and melodious and it had cheered Amy up quite a bit.

She also learnt a little about the isolated group known only as 'the elites'. There were four members in the group and they were all cold towards anyone except themselves and even then there seemed to be exceptions. Although he isolated himself more than anyone else, even from members of his own group, Shadow seemed to be the core of the group although he never actively 'led' them. The purple cat, Blaze, instead took the most active role, directing the group much more than the others and generally being known as 'second-in-command'. The remaining two members didn't seem to have positions above each other but it was well known that the chameleon, Espio, was much more prone to doing things for Rouge, the white bat, than the other way around.

It was quite well known that Rouge was by far the most friendly and outgoing of the group, openly flirting with many of the boys in the school and around the city. She was quite well-received too as she had a nice, shapely body (that Amy was secretly jealous of) and a playful personality although she never actually went steady with any of the people she showed interest in.

And although only seeming to choose to answer in short sentences while showing an expression of annoyance, Espio never actively avoided people. However, he was refused to say much of anything about his group and only spoke when spoken to.

Shadow and Blaze showed disdain to anyone who even glanced their way and no one dared approach them so Amy didn't learn much about them at all despite Shadow peaking her interest the most.

It was during one investigation class that suddenly her routine was disturbed when Ms. Jossa opened her mouth and announced they'd were having a situational task that would require them to pair up. Amy smiled at Manic as he got up and started to walk over, their partnership during this class unwavering.

"However, this time I will pair you up." Ms. Jossa continued with a cheerful wink.

"What?" Amy blurted out, completely off guard by the sudden change and feeling her heart sink even as Manic froze on his way over to her desk, "But why?" Amy argued, slamming her palms down on the table in front of her, shooting up.

"In real life you won't always be with a friend to help you solve something and this task will help your adaptability." The sparrow replied with a calming gesture, "Learning to work with someone you don't know and still solve the case will greatly improve your investigation abilities,"

"…" Amy huffed and sat down, unable to argue with the teacher's logic. She glanced over at Manic and saw him dejectedly take his seat again with a slump.

The sparrow read off the list of partners and Amy kept her fingers crossed that it wouldn't be anyone too bad.

"… and Amy, you'll be paired with Espio." The teacher finished, setting her clipboard down.

Amy blinked, "… Wait, you can't pair me up with someone who doesn't even take this class!" she protested, frowning and folding her arms.

The class instantly laughed at her rebuff and Amy felt her cheeks heat up, "What?!" she demanded, feeling embarrassed and defensive, glaring at her fellow classmates.

"I do take this class." A deep and controlled voice spoke out from the back of the class causing her head to whip around in shock. The voice belonged to a very calm chameleon sitting at the very back of the class in a corner, almost hidden from view. Seeing him, an elite, and the very person she had just accused of not taking the class, Amy felt extremely foolish and blushed a deep red.

"O-oh, I didn't see you there, Espio." Amy fidgeted; unable to maintain eye contact with him and wishing she could just disappear.

The classes laughter died down as well as her blush as Ms. Jossa handed out the tasks. Amy grabbed the paper and headed over to the silent chameleon, briefly speed-reading through it. It was a simple scenario-task that was very similar to a whodunit. The pink hedgehog quickly pulled up a chair and sat opposite Espio, and put on an apologetic expression, "I'm REALLY~ sorry for not noticing you." Amy added her 'you have to forgive me' eyes and internally hoped he would not hold it against her.

And then he said something that threw her off, "Don't be. I'm glad actually."

Amy cocked her head to the side," You're… glad?". It didn't make sense to her at all! Who would be glad to be overlooked? If someone ignored her, she'd whip out her piko piko hammer and start beating the person up and she knew whenever Tails was ignored he'd create some sort of mind-boggling invention that would show up anyone or anything. And if anyone ignored Sonic, it was sure that he would make a big show and generally show whoever it was that he was someone who couldn't be ignored…

It still hurt, thinking about him.

"… Is everything alright?" Espio brought her out of her thoughts, a concerned expression on his usually stoic face.

"Uh, yeah, totally!" Amy shook her head and smiled, "But there's a lot of information in our scenario."

He nodded, effectively allowing Amy to change the topic, "True, but I doubt it'll be hard. We should read through it properly first before we discuss it." He added, motioning to their papers.

She agreed and they silently began to properly go through their tasks.

Amy read hers through as thoroughly as she could, not wanting to embarrass herself more by messing up on the assignment. Afterwards she looked up with a sigh, "They don't give you enough information." She complained.

Espio looked up from his paper, "Quite correct. It's possible that the mink did it by poisoning the wine via a disposable injection or it could be that the cat slipped it in while pouring it. Conversely it might have been anyone who had access to the wine before the mink came into his possession and are trying to frame one of the guests." He agreed, expanding on the possibilities suggested in their assignment.

Amy blinked, her jade eyes widening at the huge array of information the chameleon across for her had just presented; not only was his observations far surpassing her own but it was the most she had ever heard him speak at one time, "… whoa, that's pretty good to have thought of all those possibilities." She complimented.

Espio gave her a slightly cocked half-smile, "Well I am a professional." He said, his dark gold eyes glinting.

She cocked her head, "Professional? You're a detective? Like with your own business and everything?". She never would have guessed that this quiet teen was something like a detective at his age.

To her surprise, however, he seemed to grow nervous and looked away, his smile disappearing, "Erm, no, not like that…" he trailed off, "I'm just…" his words smoothened out, "I'm just good at this subject."

"Hmm…" the pink hedgehog leaned forward and scrutinized the boy, he eyes narrowing. Espio just seemed to focus more on some spot next to the door, refusing to look at her. "… alright, I believe that." Amy dropped it, though she internally wondered why he would lie about something as menial as having a job.

Andromeda Academy had the usual school rules, not disallowing anyone to have a job. And there were no rumours about the elites disallowing jobs or looking down on people who had them. Really, there was no logical reason for him to lie about being a detective unless…

He wasn't very good at it out in the field.

Amy smiled kindly at the chameleon, feeling sorry that he was being self-conscious and embarrassed over such a trial thing, "Anyway, I'm glad we were paired up. Now let's start writing!"

Espio looked at her again, the faintest relief showing in his eyes, "… yes, let's." showing a small smile directed at her.

Just like that, the talk turned back to the project and they started going through the activities that made up the assignment, working together well and without any arguments.

They didn't manage to finish before the period ended but Ms. Jossa said that they would continue the assignment over the next two periods of hers as well so they didn't make any plans to finish their work and packed up.

The rest of the day was almost exactly like the previous ones with the only minor difference being that Manic and Mina asked all about her time spent with Espio as her partner. Amy told them about most of it, but kept his 'detective' slip-up to herself, not seeing a reason to tell them about it since Espio seemed quite embarrassed about it.

During the next period with Espio, they quite easily finished their project before the period was over (the chameleon was right after all, he was good at the subject), making some small conversation to pass the rest of the time together.

By the time their second period was over, Amy could almost call him a 'distant' friend with Espio even remarking that she was 'easy to talk to'.

Amy couldn't really say the same thing about the quiet chameleon as he was more uptight than she was and still didn't talk much even as he opened up slightly to her. He wasn't confrontational by nature however, and never picked on anyone. He also allowed others to chatter incessantly and when asked, just said that he was 'used to it'. He reminded Amy of a ninja, only highlighted by the fact he seemed to stick to the shadows and his strange style of dress hidden very well by the school uniform. At times, she would glance over and she could have sworn he was meditating, not adding much to his group's inaudible conversations.

The fact they got along well during the (admitted few) periods they had shared together in investigation class, and the fact they had a whole extra period together as they had finished their work already, gave the pink hedgehog an idea.

Maybe she could ask Espio about Shadow and the rest of the elites. And maybe find out why no one went out at night (because Manic and Mina only answered vaguely whenever she asked them).

She only had one clear shot at it, but she was determined to try anyway.

After Sonic had been killed with no explanation given no matter how much she asked or pried, she couldn't stand secrets or mysteries.

She wanted to know; no, she NEEDED to know.

And Espio was her first real lead.

**A/N: Whoo! Finally updated. My schedule has finally given me enough leeway to continue writing my stories so this will be updated every 2-4 weeks (give or take). Please review; constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a few days overdue from its 2-4 week deadline. I had a lot on my plate in that time and as such this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual chapters. I have no excuse, but at least I've updated.**

**A special thanks to ABSOselfRBED for your wonderful review as well as Commentalafinta for faving ^.^**

**Chapter 6**

"Since we finished our project, we have a free period." Amy smiled, supressing the urge to chuckle as her 'plan' fell into place, "How about we use this wonderful opportunity to talk?" It wasn't really a question, but polite phrasing was key if she wanted Espio to open up to her. It was their last Investigation period dedicated to the assignment and theirs was already finished, polished and even typed out on the teacher's desk.

Her partner glanced up at her, his golden eyes displaying hesitancy and reluctance in their depths yet not one iota of surprise, "…alright." He nodded before falling silent again, leaning slightly further back on his chair.

As usual, Amy noted, he wasn't one to start up conversation; truly fitting the role of a silent type. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to so she brought out her first topic, "So when you become a detective-" she was careful to pretend she didn't think he was one already "- will you go solo, or will you join a group?"

Espio blinked, seemingly caught off guard by her question and turned slightly more towards the pink hedgehog. Pausing for a while in thought he fidgeted briefly before answering, "I believe a group would be the most beneficial. Although being a solo detective is very tempting…" he sounded wistful but resigned, "Since if I worked alone, I wouldn't have to deal with the other members of the group."

Amy cocked her head to the side and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "What exactly do you mean? By dealing with the other detectives isn't that generally better."

Espio shook his head, "Do not misunderstand me, I meant 'deal with' as in…" he paused, frowning as he sought the correct words to use, "If one of them constantly pesters you and the leader insists on taking silly, almost ridiculous missions even if the client is on an anonymous standard."

He stopped, catching himself as he was speaking with a very audible annoyance in his tone. Steadying his tone again, he concluded, "However, as a team one has greater balance as well as a much wider variety of skill sets. Such as where one detective is weak, such as tracking another may be much more efficient. The other detectives can also work as a sounding board and they will have a greater pool of contacts opposed to one of them alone." A small, fond smile nestled at the corner of his lips, "In short, I'd rather join a group."

What he murmured under his breath after that, Amy almost didn't catch, "…even if they are a group of idiots."

It was surreal what Amy had discovered with just one question. Not only did she get him to speak a lot with almost no prompting, but it also had nothing to do with their assignment. The girl was now absolutely positive that the chameleon was a detective (part-time at the very least), but she was also confident that he worked with a team now. Probably three or four partners including the teen himself but more likely three members than four. The other two/three members were most likely much more relaxed than Espio was and could even lapse into being silly and happy-go-lucky.

There was also the small chance his partners really were idiots but Amy wouldn't bank on finding two qualified detectives in the same organisation who were both dumb.

Amy smiled, "That's really great! I haven't decided what I will do yet…"

Espio chuckled slightly at that, "I'm sure you can do whatever you put your mind to."

"That's sweet of you to say." The hedgehog thanked, "Hey, have you ever thought of asking your friends to work with you when you become a detective?"

His eyebrows lifted as a look of puzzlement formed, "What do you they al-" he stopped short as a look a realization washed over his features, "Ah, you mean Shadow, Blaze and Rouge." He deadpanned.

Amy furrowed her brow, "Well you hang out with them every break… Who else would I be talking about?"

Instead of answering the new question, Espio skirted it and answered the initial instead, "Shadow and Blaze have no real interest in being a detective and I think Rouge wouldn't really be interested in it either."

"You _think_?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "You're not sure."

Espio sighed, "Well perhaps she might be interested in it, but I doubt she'd take any cases that aren't high-paying or have something to do with jewels."

"Actually that really fits the first impression I got of her…" she sweatdropped, suddenly imagining Rouge lounging in a heap of jewels and gold and laughing.

The boy nodded sagely, "You see what I mean."

Amy agreed, "Yeah, I can see her more as a jewel thief than a detective… So how long have you known them all? Just since high school?"

He shook his head, "I've know them long before high school. In fact I can't even remember how long I've known them."

"Wow, that's amazing. I don't think I've known anyone so long I couldn't remember exactly how long…" Amy's eyes widened in awe, "Do you all live together?"

"What gives you that impression?" Espio blinked, looking at her in surprise.

"Well you four always leave school together and you said you can't even remember how long you've known them." She pointed out.

He was silent for a moment, weighing his options before he answered, his voice holding a note of caution, "Yes, we do. Our families were close and somehow we found ourselves living together before we knew it."

Amy changed the topic, "So what do you do on your time off after school?"

Espio's answer was easy and forthcoming this time, "Meditate, train, eat and sleep. I also practice my detective skills."

He eyes widened, "What? Don't you ever go out and have fun? Like watch a movie or go to the arcade?" She wasn't really sure if there was a beach nearby, but that's where she would go if she wanted to relax.

"Not really." The chameleon admitted.

"So-" Amy began before the bell chimed, signalling the end of the period and she whipped her head to look at the nearest speaker in disbelief, "No way!" she groaned.

She turned back to Espio, but he was already gone.

"How rude." Amy huffed, folding her arms.

**A/N: Yes, I realize that chameleons don't have eyebrows but I was referring to the place his eyebrows would be.**

**Please review; I promise the next chapter will be longer and a million times more interesting!**


End file.
